


Puppets

by RandomDawn14



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 21:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12944094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomDawn14/pseuds/RandomDawn14
Summary: Crona may have been his puppet, but he was not the puppet master.





	Puppets

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by chapter 10 of Each Drop of Black Blood by Ginki on Fanfiction.net. You should check that story out, too.

Crona was like his puppet: seemingly unable to do things by himself, but obedient when he was told what to do.  
  
Go kill those people, Crona. Quit screwing around and do what Lady Medusa wants you to. Go back to sleep; we have more work to do tomorrow.  
  
His words were the strings that made his life-size marionette dance. When he gave an order, his puppet had no choice but to obey. It wasn't that he liked to be controlling (though he didn't dislike it, either), but puppets can't move on their own. They need to be given some direction or else they just sit around, useless.  
  
For the longest time, Crona had been nothing more than a puppet, being used by his master with no freewill of his own. Until that girl, Albarn, came along and cut his strings. Without the strings, Ragnarok could no longer control his little puppet. Crona was no longer a puppet that needed to be controlled. He was free.  
  
But Albarn hadn't cut all of the strings present; she only freed Crona.  
  
In the grand scheme of things, Ragnarok was not the true puppet master. He was merely another puppet, his strings still attached and ready for Lady Medusa to tug on whenever she so wished. She was really the one who decided what Crona would do and when. He decided nothing, only making his puppet move in accordance to what his own puppeteer wanted. When she pulled on his strings, he pulled on Crona's.  
  
So when Lady Medusa came back after cheating death, he did everything he could to make his puppet dance again, in spite of the broken strings, to please her. He had always been a good little puppet for her, after all. Although, he didn't like being anyone's puppet. He only obeyed her because it was better to not to go against those who had the power.  
  
At least, that was what he told himself. Deep down, though, he knew the real reason he had always gone along with her plans to make Crona a Kishin. It wasn't because he was happy to be obedient, or because it was the safest thing to do.  
  
He was Medusa's puppet because he was too much of a coward to cut his own strings and break free.


End file.
